Seats or the like of chairs, sofas and similar types of upholstered furniture have heretofore been constructed with springs of wire bent into a sinuous configuration to extend in spaced parallel relation between frame members such as front and rear horizontal frame members. In one type of construction, the front end of each spring is connected to a front frame member or rail of wood by a clip which is secured by nails to the front rail while the rear end of the spring is connected to a bar having a rearward end connected through a wire hinge link to a clip which is secured by nails to a rear wood rail. A suitable cushioning material is usually disposed on the springs and is covered by upholstering material. The weight of a person on the seat causes the spring to flex with the link being pivoted, the rearward end of the bar being moved in an arc about the axis of the pivotal connection of the link to the clip which is nailed to the rear rail.
In this type of construction, the bars and the wire links form in effect an open valley requiring filling material and with the pivotal movement of the link, there is an undesirable distortion of the cushioning or filling material and the upholstering material. There is some difficulty in obtaining and continuing a neat appearance especially after use of the seat for a substantial length of time. Further, the attachment of the clips to the wood rails by nails is not as secure and reliable as would be desirable. In addition, the proper assembly of parts in this type of construction, and in others similar thereto, is difficult and time-consuming and for this and other reasons, the constructions of this general type are more expensive than would be desirable.